LOTM: Raining Chaos S5 P1/Transcript
(Spore is seen finishing off his dirt) Spore: Mmmm! Man that was good! (Spore puts the bucket down and sits on the couch) Spore: *Smiling* (Spore then notices the stares he's getting) Spore: … Um... Something wrong? Alex: Amanda? Is this... Your plant? Amanda: Yep! Spore you remember the Defenders? Spore: Oh yeah I remember! Guess you haven't had a chance to see me like this. Alex:...... Miles: Weird.... Amanda: Yeah he gives off that vibe at first, but he's friendly I assure you! Alex: Oh I didn't say he wasn't. Just... Surprised. I know Xylia told us he was alive, talking and walking but... Yang: Yeah it still caught us off guard to see him is all. Ian: Yeah. We'll adjust don't worry. Amanda: Great! Spore: I'd offer you guys some dirt but I ate it all! Jack: T-That's fine dude. Yang: Yeah we're good. Spore: Suit yourselves! (Spore returns to sitting and humming) Amanda: Heh. I like him in this form, he's funny. Jack: Kinda yeah. Daniel: Hm. Alex: Well, I'm gonna go check on Jessie. Jack: Alright. Amanda: You do that! (Alex nods and heads to Jessica's room) Alex: Hey Jess. (Alex then sees Jessica playing with Pink and Yellow) Jessica: *Giggle* Hey sweetie! Alex: What's up? Jessica: Just playing! Pink: Yep! Yellow: We're having fun! Alex: Glad to hear it Yellow. Yellow: *Smile* (Alex sits on the bed) Jessica: How are you holding up? Alex: Okay I guess. Jessica: Yeah I get what you mean. I am glad these two came to cheer me up. Alex: Yeah Red and Blue helped us out. Yellow: Where are they anyway? Alex: In with Erin last I checked. Jessica: Ah. (Pink flies around in the air) Pink: Wheee! Jessica: Wow Pink you're flying like a pro! Pink: THanks! But I got a lot to learn from mommy! Jessica: Well I hope she teaches you well! Pink: Me too! Yellow: Heh. Jessica: Hey Yellow, you wanna fly too? Yellow: Boy do I! Jessica: Alright! Here we go! (Jessica lifts Yellow with her powers) Yellow: *Gasp* Pink: Yellow! You're floating! Yellow: I-I'm flying! Jessica: That you are! Yellow: WOO HOO!! (Yellow flies around with Pink) Jessica: *Smile* Alex: That's cute. Jessica: Yeah. It is. Alex: I wonder if our kids we'll be like this? Jessica: I bet they will. Alex and Jessica: …………………… !! Alex: W-W-Wait what!? Jessica: Did we really just say that?! Alex: I-I'm sure we didn't mean it like that! Pink: Hm? Yellow: Huh? Alex:....... Jessica:.......... Alex:....... Jessica: But I mean....... Alex: *Sigh*.....I guess....you're not wrong there maybe. Jessica:... *Sighs* Why is this so hard for us? Alex: I don't know.... Jessica: I mean... We love each other right? Alex: Yeah beyond a doubt. Jessica: So.....How has Erin and Jack got the courage to tie the knot.... Alex: But we can't...? (The two look at each other. Pink and Yellow watch them) Pink: Hmmmm.... Yellow: You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? Pink: Yeah. (The two fly over and land on the bed) Pink: Guys? Jessica: ! O-Oh! Pink, Yellow! Yellow: What's up? Alex: N-Nothing nothing! Jessica: Just talking is all! Pink:..... Yellow: Mmhm. Alex:...... Jessica:...... (Spore then opens the door) Spore: Hey uhh, are any of the infants in here to play? Yellow: *Gasp* Spore! (Yellow and Pink crawl over to Spore) Spore: Oh hey guys! (Spore crouches down) Spore: What's up? Yellow: Nothing! Pink: Just listening to Alex and Jessica's love talk! Spore: Huh? Alex: ! Jessica: Y-You guys heard us!? Pink: How could we not? Yellow: Room's not that big! Jessica: *Blushes a bit* Alex: Yeesh.... (Amanda walks up) Amanda: What's going on Spore? Spore: Nothing just came to see if the kids wanted to play! Amanda: Oh, okay! (Amanda crouches down) Amanda: You kids wanna play? Pink: Sure! Amanda: Well come on! Let's go see if Xylia wants to join us! Yellow: Yeah! (The four leave the room) Alex:........*Looks at Jessica* Jessica:......*Looks at Alex* Alex and Jessica: *Blushing* (The scene then cuts to Xylia and Ivy playing with Green) Ivy: *Giggle* You're so fun to play with Green! Green: I know! Ivy: I could just eat you up you're so cute! Green: *Playful gasp* You wouldn't Ivy! Ivy: Watch me! (Ivy picks Green up and blows a raspberry on her belly) Green: *Giggling* Ivy: *Laughs* I win! Xylia: Aww you two are so cute! Ivy: Heh, thanks mom! Green: We try! Xylia: *Smile* (Amanda, Spore, Yellow and Pink enter the room) Amanda: Hey guys! Xylia: Hey Amanda! Yellow: You guys wanna play? Green: Yeah we do! Ivy: Sure! We'll play! Pink: YAY! Spore: Follow me! (Spore leads the group out onto the beach) Spore: Is this a good spot? Xylia: It's perfect Spore! Spore: Really? Alright then. Green: Woo! (The group gets to playing before the scene cuts to Erin and Blue lying in bed. Blue is seen curled up asleep while Erin stares at her wall) Erin:........... (The doorknob turns before Rose opens the door and enters) Rose: Erin? Erin:.... Rose: You o- Erin: How did you unlock the door....? Rose: I have my ways. Erin: Hm...... Rose:........ (Rose goes and sits on the bed) Blue: *Snorts and wakes up* Huh...? Rose: Oh, hey Blue. Blue: *Yawns* Hey Rosie... Rose: How you feeling? Blue: Okay.... Rose: Good. Erin: Can you go away Rosie...? Rose: Huh? Erin: Please...? Rose: Now why would I do that? Erin: Rosie.... Rose: I can't just let my mother sit depressed in her room can I? Erin: *Groans* Rose: Now come on, sit up and let's do something fun! Erin: No.... Rose: Aww come on! Erin: Rosie no.... Rose: Hmmm..... (Rose thinks of how to cheer Erin up. She then gets an idea) Rose: Oh Eriiiin. Erin: What...? Rose: You REALLY need to get up. Erin: *Moans* Rose:....Erin. Erin:..... Rose: Are you really gonna willingly attract the monsters to you? Erin:.....*Sigh* Rosie not this game..... Rose: Oh we're playing this game Erin. Erin: No.... Blue: Game? Rose: You'll see Blue. Erin: I'm not just gonna cheer up Rosie.... Rose: I don't know about that. Erin: Rosie please just let me be sad... Rose: No can do. You know how Craig and Malindes get with that. And I agree. Time for that frown to go upside down. Erin: *Glares* Rosie I mean it. Rose: They are coming Erina. The monsters are hungry. Blue: Ummm… Erin: Rosie. Rose: They're coming. Blue: Uuummmm…. Erin: Don't think I won't freeze you. Rose: Don't go taunting now. (Rose inches closer to Erin) Rose: You'll only make them angry. Erin: Rosie? Blue:..... Rose: Eriiiiin. Erin: Rosie?? Rosie!! (Rose pounces Erin) Erin: AHH!!! Blue: E-Erin! (Blue crawls over) Blue: Guys stop fighting! Erin: *Laughing* Blue: Huh?? Rose: Gotcha now! Blue:....E-Erin? (Rose is seen tickling Erin) Erin: *Laughing* R-Rosie come on stop! Rose: Nope! The monsters need to feed now Erin! Blue:.......Huuuh? Rose: Come on Blue! You wanna help out? Blue: I am.....extremely confused. Rose: We're cheering her up come on! Blue:..... Erin: *Laughing* BLUE GET HELP!! Blue: I uhhhh.... (Red crawls into the room) Red: Yo what's with all the racket? Erin: *Laughing* RED!!! HELP MEEEE!!! Red: Erin?? Blue: Trust me I'm as confused as you bro. Red: Oh. Rose: You kids wanna help? Blue: Ummmm..... Red: What do we get out of it? Rose: Erin cheered up! Red: Cheering her up? Rose: Yep! Blue: This... Will cheer her up? Erin: NOOO!! Rose: Yes it will! Blue:..... Okay. Red: Why not? Erin: !! Rose: Alright! Time to let the monster's kids have a snack! Red: Woo! (Red and Blue go and wrap around Erin) Erin: NOOOO!!! (Back out on the beach, Spore is seen sitting and looking at a small cherry-like growth on his arm) Spore: Hmmmmm....Weird. (Amanda goes and sits beside Spore) Amanda: What's up Spore? Spore: Nothing. Just looking at this is all. Amanda: What? (Amanda looks at the fruit) Amanda: What the....? Spore: Yeah. Amanda: Is that some kind of fruit? Spore: I don't know. Amanda: Hmmmm....Oh well. (Amanda picks the growth from Spore) Amanda: Bottom's up! Spore: Uhh wait you- (Amanda eats the fruit) Spore:.... Amanda: ! Mmmmmm! Spore: Wait what? Amanda: This is actually pretty good! Spore: Really? Amanda: Yeah! Spore: Huh. Must be harmless then. Amanda: Yep! (The scene then cuts to Alex looking at Erin's door) Alex: Wonder if Erin's feeling any better. (Alex goes to Erin's room and opens the door) Alex: Yo sis you- ……………………………… *Slowly closes the door* (Jack walks up) Jack: She okay man? Alex:........... Jack: Alex? Alex: You go deal with that. (Alex walks off) Jack: ??? (Jack looks at the door) Jack: Ummm, okay then. (Jack opens the door) Jack: Erin? You o- ......................................... (Jack sees Rose, Red and Blue still tickling Erin) Rose: Oh hey there Jack! Erin: JACK!!! HELP!!! *Laughing* Jack:.....*Sigh* Monster game? Rose: Yep! Jack: I see. Rose: *Smile* Okay kids, I think the monsters have had their fill. Back to hibernating! Red: Okay! (The three stop) Erin: *Panting* Rose: *Gets up* She's ALL yours Jackie! Jack: Thanks and....don't call me that. Rose: Ha! So kids you wanna go play something else? Blue: Now that Erin is all cheered up sure! Rose: Great! I heard a few of the others are out on the beach! Red: Woo hoo! (The three run off as Jack enters and lies down next to Erin) Jack: Hey sweetie. Erin: *Panting* Jack: Did you have fun? Erin: N-No..... Jack: Aw come on you and Rose love that game! Erin: Not when it's directed at me..... Jack: Heh. Erin: Still....It lifted my spirits a bit... Jack: Thought it would. (Jack starts massaging Erin's shoulders) Erin: Mmm.... Jack: That feel good huh? Erin; Yeah... Much better. Jack: Good. (Slimer then walks past yawning before she sees the two) Slimer: *Yawns* Hey guys... Erin: Sup Slimy! Jack: Yo. Slimer: What's up? Jack: Nothing. Just helping Erin relax. Erin: Yeah... Slimer: Ooooh need some help? Jack: I- Erin: Sure. Jack: Oh. Slimer: Alright! (Slimer enters the room) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels